


Miracles

by nubbles45



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Still fluffy though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubbles45/pseuds/nubbles45
Summary: Ana and Edwin Jarvis get an unexpected surprise.





	1. Chapter 1

“Mr. Jarvis, you look like a mess,” Peggy said as he walked into Daniel's office.

“I apologize, I rushed out of the house because I was running late,” Edwin told her. He was less put together than he usually was. His hair was sticking up a bit, his tie was crooked and his jacket was open. “Are two ready to go?”

Peggy frowned and glanced at Daniel. “Why were you rushing?” She asked Edwin.

“Mrs. Jarvis has been feeling a bit under the weather.” He told her.

“We could have rescheduled the meeting so you could stay with her,” Daniel told him.

“Yes, I know and I would have but Ana insisted I come and she is in no condition to be argued with,” Jarvis explained.

“Well, then we will cancel the meeting ourselves,” Peggy told him and stood up from where she sat on the edge of Daniel's desk. “And we'll go with you and help make some homemade soup for her.” 

“No, no she won't want visitors,” Edwin told her.

“You go, Peg, I'll stay back,” Daniel spoke up.

“Are you sure?” She asked her fiance. 

“Of course. I'll hold down the fort while you go help, Mrs. Jarvis.” He smiled.

“Okay,” Peggy said and moved kissed his cheek. “I'll see you later, darling.”

Daniel smiled and touched her arm. “See you later.” He said and watched as the two of them left.

When Edwin and Peggy arrived at the mansion, Edwin went straight to the kitchen while Peggy went to say hello to Ana. She lightly knocked on the door before opening it. “Mrs. Jarvis?”

“Ms. Carter? What are you doing here?” Ana asked from where she was sitting in bed. 

“Mr. Jarvis said you were feeling ill so I came to help make some soup,” Peggy explained.

“Oh, well thank you very much but I really am feeling better,” Ana assured her. 

“Soup wouldn't hurt though.” The agent smiled. “Do you have an idea of what could be making you ill?”

“I'm sure it's just a cold.” She shrugged. “Edwin just worries too much.”

“He's a good husband.” Peggy smiled.

“I'm sure Daniel is the same way with you,” Ana said.

“Yes, but it's different between us. We both always seem to be getting injured.” Peggy shrugged.

“But you still worry. I've seen it.” Ana smiled. “Speaking of Mr. Sousa, have you two set a date for the wedding?”

“No, not yet. It is hard for us both to be off work at the same time. We've been waiting until everything seems more stable with the SSR.” Peggy explained.

“That makes sense.” She smiled. “Well, I would love to help plan with you.”

“I would appreciate the help. I'm sure you have advice from your own wedding to Mr. Jarvis.” Peggy said.

“Honestly I don't.” Ana smiled sadly. “Our wedding was very rushed in the middle of a warzone.”

“I'm sorry to hear that. I didn't mean to assume.” Peggy frowned. 

“It's okay, you didn't know. I am not ashamed of our wedding. It didn't mean any less to Edwin and me.” Ana smiled and looked up when her husband came in. “Hello, dear, we were just talking about our wedding.”

“I still wish I could have given you better.” Edwin walked over and felt her forehead gently. “You don't feel warm.” He commented.

“I was just saying that our wedding was perfect,” Ana assured him. “I am feeling better.”

“Well, Ms. Carter and I are going to make some soup while you rest some more.” Edwin kissed her forehead. 

“That's right.” Peggy smiled. “We'll be back soon.”

“Thank you.” Ana smiled and leaned back getting comfortable.

Edwin made sure she was comfortable before going with Peggy to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone that has read this. I was really hesitant to post it. ❤️❤️

After a week of his wife being sick and bedridden Edwin finally convinced her to go to the doctor. They ran some tests and drew some blood but sent her home saying it was just a virus. A week after her appointment Ana convinced her husband to go back to work. There was no point in both of them staying home.

On Edwin's first day back Ana was starting to feel better so she was in the kitchen tidying up after Edwin had left. She was just finishing the dishes when the phone rang. She dried her hands and picked it up. “Stark residence.” She said gently.

“Hello, I am looking for Mrs. Ana Jarvis.” The voice said.

“This is her.” She said.

“I am calling about your test results from your recent appointment. Is it possible for you to come in today?” The woman asked.

“Yes, of course, I can come right away.” She said quietly.

“Perfect. We will see you then, Mrs. Jarvis.” The nurse said before hanging up.

An hour later Ana was in the doctor's office waiting for the doctor. She had called Edwin but he busy so she was alone when the doctor came in.

“Hello, Mrs. Jarvis.” The doctor greeted her. “How are you feeling?”

“I am feeling better, is everything okay?” Ana asked worriedly.

“That's good. I called you here to discuss the results of your tests. Is your husband here?” He asked.

“No, he will be here as soon as he can. We don't have to wait for him though.” Ana said quietly.

“Are you sure you don't want to wait?” He asked.

“No, I don't know how long he'll be. Anything you say I can relay to him.” She looked at the doctor.

“Okay, Mrs. Jarvis. We have reason to believe that you are with child.” The doctor explained.

Ana's face fell and she looked at her lap. “That is simply not possible. I'm sure it's in my file that I sustained an injury that prevents me from having children.”

“Yes, I know but everything points to this.” The doctor said. “You've been nauseous mostly in the mornings or around certain smells, you said you had gained a small amount of weight and at your appointment, you mentioned you didn't remember when your last menstruation was. We also ran a blood test, it is a fairly new test but it came back positive.”

Ana looked at the doctor with tears in her eyes. “How can we know for sure?” She asked. 

“Well, I may be able to tell by doing an exam.” The doctor said. “But it is a bit invasive.”

“Please, do anything you can,” Ana said quickly and wiped her eyes.

“Okay. Follow me.” The doctor said.

Half an hour later, it was confirmed that she was indeed pregnant, about 7 weeks along. Ana sat in the examination room sobbing with a hand resting on her flat stomach when Edwin rushed in and immediately pulled her into his arms. 

“Ana, darling, what's wrong?” He worried and kissed her hair lightly.

Ana buried her face into his chest and let his embrace calm her. “Not here, Edwin. I just want to go home.” 

Edwin nodded. “Of course, my love.” He said and gently wiped her eyes. He would wait to find out what was troubling her if it meant his wife would be more calm and comfortable. He gently helped her stand and get her jacket on before they went home.

Once they arrived home, he helped her inside and he was about to lead her to the bedroom when she stopped him.

“Edwin.” She said and looked at him.

“Yes, darling?” He asked and held her close. 

Ana gently took his hand. “The doctor found out what's been making me ill.” She said softly.

Edwin looked at her worriedly and gently cupped her cheek with his free hand. “It's bad isn't it?” He asked and lifted their joined hands up kissing her knuckles.

“No, no, darling, it isn't.” She smiled through the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. “It is wonderful.”

“Ana, I can not think of anything wonderful that would be making you feel so ill.” Edwin frowned not understanding how this could be positive.

She moved and gently pressed his hand to her stomach. “Edwin...I am with child.” She said quietly. “The doctor said it was a miracle.”

Edwin's brow furrowed and he looked down at their hands. “Are you sure?” He asked his voice shaking a bit.

“Yes, drágám, I made them triple check,” Ana assured him understanding his hesitance. She looked at him and squeezed his hand. “We are going to be parents.” She said and smiled.

A wide smile spread across his face and he hugged her tightly to him. “Ana, this is wonderful.” He said his voice a bit strained and hugged her so tightly he lifted her off of the ground.

“Edwin!” Ana laughed wrapping her arms around him tightly.

“Oh Lord, have I hurt you or the baby?” He asked suddenly feeling panicked. 

“No, no, you just startled me.” She assured him and smiled up at him. “Our baby.”

He nodded a smile still on his face. “Our baby.” He said in disbelief before he moved to kiss her deeply. “I love you, Mrs. Jarvis.”

“I love you too, Mr. Jarvis, and our little baby Jarvis.” She hummed.

“And our baby Jarvis.” He agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Edwin and Ana both decided it was best to hide the pregnancy for as long as they could. It was considered high risk so Ana was supposed to rest as much as she could and they didn't want to take any chances because there was a risk of losing the baby.

A month after finding out though Ana ran into an issue one morning. She was getting dressed and had just started to pull on her dress when the waist got stuck just above where it belonged. “Edwin!” She called as she took the dress off leaving her in only her slip and undergarments. 

Edwin rushed into the room and stopped when he saw her standing there. “Oh, darling, I didn't realize you were not dressed.” He said still blushing at the sight of his wife barely dressed. He frowned when he saw tears in her eyes. “What is troubling you?” 

Ana looked up at him noticing his blush a bit. “My dress doesn't fit.” She sighed.

“Perhaps it needs to be altered.” He suggested. 

“No...no, I can just find another dress to wear. It isn't about the dress.” Ana said and walked over to him. She took his hand and smiled softly. “It is about the reason why the dress doesn't fit.”

Edwin looked at her confused for a moment before realizing what she meant. He smiled and gently pressed his hand against her stomach. “I see.”

She smiled and rested her hand over his. “That's our baby.” She murmured and moved back pulling him toward the bed.

He gently followed and watched as she laid on the bed. “Darling, I don't think it is appropriate right now.”

She laughed gently and shook her head. “Get your mind out of the gutter, Mr. Jarvis.” She pulled her slip up revealing her stomach and the barely visible bump that was their baby.

He moved and gently sat on the bed next to her. He rubbed his hand over her stomach before he leaned forward pressing a light kiss to the bump. 

She rubbed her hand over her stomach and smiled. “Darling.” She said after a moment. “I think it may be time for us to tell Ms. Carter. She's already suspicious because we declined her offer to go out with her and Daniel.”

Edwin looked up at her while his hand still mindlessly rubbed her stomach. “If you feel comfortable with telling them then we can.”

She nodded. “It will give us more support.” She murmured worry evident in her voice.

“Ana, we have followed every doctor's order we've been given. Please do not worry yourself.” He moved and kissed her lips lightly. 

“It's hard not to.” She admitted. 

“If telling Ms. Carter will help you then we can. I can invite her over for dinner.” He suggested laying on his side next to her.

“Thank you, Mr. Jarvis.” She smiled.

“Thank you, Mrs. Jarvis.” He said and smiled.

Later that evening, Ana sat at the kitchen table while Edwin started to cook dinner. She enjoyed being close to him and being able to listen to him hum mindlessly. She was sketching her husband quietly until there was a knock on the door. 

“I'll be right back, darling,” Edwin said putting the lid on the pot he had been stirring.

“No, no, I can get it.” She stood up and looked at her husband.

“No, you need to rest.” He insisted.

“I've been resting all day.” She moved and squeezed his arm reassuringly going to the door before he could protest. She opened the door with a smile. “Hello, Ms. Carter and Mr. Sousa.” She greeted a bit surprised to see Daniel there. 

“I hope you don't mind that Daniel came with,” Peggy said quickly.

“No, not at all. The more the merrier.” She smiled. “Come in, Mr. Jarvis is just finishing up dinner as we speak.” Ana stepped back letting them in before shutting the door.

“We brought some wine,” Daniel told her and held up the bottle. 

“Thank you very much, you didn't have to bring anything,” Ana assured them and took the bottle. She knew she wouldn't be having any though because the taste of it made her sick now that she was pregnant. She lead them to the table and cleared her drawing supplies.

Edwin smiled when they walked in. “Hello.” He greeted them.

“Hello, Mr. Jarvis,” Peggy said and smiled as Daniel pulled a chair out for her. “Dinner smells lovely.” 

“Thank you,” Edwin said as he set the food on the table for them. He looked at Ana gently and sat down once everything was ready. 

They were about halfway through dinner when Daniel noticed that Ana wasn't drinking any wine. “Do you prefer white wine?” He asked looking at her. “I thought Peggy said you liked red.” He had met Ana briefly before but he really only knew what Peggy told him about her.

Ana looked up caught off guard by the question. “No, no, the wine is perfect.” She assured him. “It just has been making me feel a bit ill recently.”

Peggy frowned. “You're still feeling ill?” She worried. She had assumed Ana had gotten over her illness by now.

Edwin looked at his wife and rested his hand on her leg under the table.

“Just a tad.” Ana shrugged it off and smiled reassuringly at her husband. “So you two decided on a spring wedding?” She asked changing the topic.

Peggy nodded slightly not convinced by Ana's answer but she didn't dig further. Not yet. “Yes, we figured spring would be best for an outdoor wedding. The summer is too hot.”

“It's a dry heat though.” Daniel shrugged. “But I'd prefer for us to be comfortable and not hot.”

Edwin nodded. “I'm sure it will be a perfect day for you two.” He smiled.

Peggy nodded. “I do hope so. It's hard to believe that it's only six months away.”

Ana smiled and moved to take her husband's hand under the table. It did make her a bit nervous that she would be heavily pregnant while attending the wedding but there was no way she would not go. “Have you been looking at dresses?” She asked.

“Well, I was hoping maybe you could come with me.” Peggy looked at Ana. “Daniel's sisters and mother offered to come with but I would much rather have you.”

“My family can be a handful.” Daniel laughed.

“I...would be honored to, Peggy,” Ana said and ignored when her husband looked at her worriedly.

Peggy huffed. “Okay, what is going on between you two? I see the look on your face, Edwin.”

Edwin was surprised by the fact that she called him by his first name. He looked at Ana and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

“I believe that is a question that Mr. Jarvis would like to answer,” Ana said and smiled at her husband. 

Edwin was yet again surprised. He figured that Ana would want to tell them but he looked at Peggy and Daniel. “Well, first off I should say that there is nothing bad going on. It is actually the complete opposite.” He smiled widely and looked at Peggy seeing that she was itching to know. “It will come as a surprise because it is honestly a miracle and it sure surprised Mrs. Jarvis and I. I hope you are prepared for big news.” He dragged on knowing it drove Peggy crazy.

“Spit it out, man,” Peggy said impatiently knowing exactly what he was doing.

Daniel chuckled and moved to rest his hand on her upper back. “Let the man talk, Peg.” 

Ana smiled and looked at her husband. “Don't be mean, my love.” She said softly.

“Okay, okay.” Edwin smiled and looked at Peggy and Daniel. “Mrs. Jarvis is expecting.” He said finally.

“Expecting what?” Peggy asked confused.

“I think they're expecting a baby, Peg.” Daniel pointed out.

Peggy looked at Daniel and smacked his arm. “Ana can't have children, Daniel.” She snapped quietly not wanting to upset Ana or Edwin.

Ana giggled quietly and leaned against her husband. “Ms. Carter.” She said softly. “Your fiance is right.”

Peggy looked at them in shock. “Seriously?”

Edwin nodded. “Yes, in just over six months, we will be parents.” He said proudly.

“That's amazing!” Peggy said happily.

“Congratulations,” Daniel said to them both. 

“Thank you,” Edwin said.

Ana nodded. “It is amazing.” She agreed and smiled at her husband.


	4. Chapter 4

A month after they told Peggy and Daniel, Ana went dress shopping with Peggy. She was showing more now mostly because of her petite size but she didn't mind. She was so happy to be pregnant and as Edwin told her almost daily, she was glowing.

At the moment, she was sitting in the dress shop waiting for Peggy to come out in what seemed like the hundredth dress. Peggy was very indecisive about what to wear. She didn't want a big puffy dress and she didn't like the floor-length dresses she had tried on.

This time when she came out of the changing room something was different. She stepped out wearing a white lace dress that went halfway down her shins with half sleeves. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Ana looked up and smiled widely. “Peggy, it is beautiful.” 

Peggy turned and looked in the mirror studying the dress and herself. “I think I love it.” She admitted after a moment and turned back to Ana. 

“I think it suits you well,” Ana said and stood up stepping closer to her. “Is it comfortable?”

“As comfortable as a wedding dress can be,” Peggy answered with a shrug. “Do you think Daniel will like it?”

“I think that Daniel will love anything that you wear.” The other woman pointed out. “But I think this is perfect for you. It suits you better than the other ones.”

Peggy nodded. “I do love the length. Daniel has mentioned how he loves my legs.” She smiled.

Ana smiled and nodded. “It compliments them very well and they will look even better if you wear heels.”

“I plan on it.” Peggy smiled and looked at Ana. “Are you sure you don't want to try any dresses on for yourself for the wedding?”

“I'm afraid that I won't be the same size I am now at the time of the wedding.” Ana smiled and rested her hand on her small belly. 

“You could try to get an idea of what you might want for later,” Peggy suggested.

“This trip is about you, Peggy. I will try on dresses later when Edwin can help me get in and out of them. He keeps telling me that I shouldn't reach above my head.” Ana told her.

“Above your head?” Peggy asked. 

“Yes, he insists that it can harm the baby but I am not so convinced,” Ana admitted. “It is easier to just humor him though. It lessens his worries.”

“That does sound a bit fishy,” Peggy commented and smiled. “You two make a good match.”

“That is what we have been told though some get the impression that he would be with some stuck up lady.” Ana shook her head.

“I had that impression until I met you. You are a much better match than any snobby woman. You balance each other out.” Peggy smiled.

“Yes, I hope so.” Ana rubbed her stomach lightly. “He is so good to me. He will be an excellent father.”

“He will. He's already been practicing chasing around Howard and me.” Peggy teased.

Ana laughed and nodded. 

“And you'll be a great mother too,” Peggy added. “We're all excited for your Baby Jarvis.”

“Thank you.” Ana couldn't help the tears in her eyes. She was more emotional now that she was pregnant and she still got emotional thinking about how lucky she was to be pregnant. “Edwin and I have always dreamed of this and we were just accepting that it would never happen when I fell ill.”

“It was meant to be.” Peggy reached out and rubbed her arm gently. “You and Mr. Jarvis are the most deserving people I know.”

“It means a lot, Peggy.” Ana smiled and dabbed at her eyes with a tissue she pulled from her purse. “I am sorry for getting upset.”

“Don't apologize, you're allowed to get upset,” Peggy assured her. “Let me get out of this dress and we can go back so you can see Mr. Jarvis.”

“You don't have to cut this time short because of me,” Ana told her.

“We've found my wedding dress, Ana. I'll get changed and pay then we can go. We aren't cutting anything short.” Peggy smiled before she went back to the dressing room.

Ana moved and sat back down. As she waited for Peggy she thought about how lucky she was. Not only did she have an amazing husband but they had amazing friends. This baby was a miracle and she was so happy to be able to share this miracle with such a strong support group.


	5. Chapter 5

Ana was standing at the window watching her husband chase around Bernard when she first felt it. It was just a small flutter in her stomach. She moved her hand and rubbed her growing bump lightly not worrying about it.

As she went on watching and sipping her tea she felt it again but it was harder this time. She frowned and set her tea down. She moved and carefully opened the window. “Edwin.” She called gently rubbing her stomach. “Can you come in, drágám?”

Edwin looked up his hair tousled from running after the flamingo. “Just a moment, Mrs. Jarvis. I've got him cornered.” He said his voice filled with determination.

Ana nodded and smiled gently. “I will be in the sitting room.” She said before she went to sit down. She sat on the sofa and stroked her stomach.

Edwin got the devil bird back in the cage before coming in. He walked into the room and looked at Ana. “Is everything alright?”

She nodded and reached for his hand. “Yes.”

He took her hand and watched confused when she pressed his hand to his stomach. 

She pressed his hand to her stomach and moved it to where she felt a bit of movement from the baby.

“What is it, darling?” He asked.

“Our baby Jarvis is moving.” She told him and smiled widely. “Can you feel it?”

Edwin shook his head but smiled widely. “I'm sure it will be a bit before I can feel it but it makes me so happy that you can feel it.” He moved and knelt down in front of her. He rested both his hands on either side of her stomach. He leaned close and smiled. “Hello, baby Jarvis.” He said gently.

Ana watched her husband and moved to brush her fingers through his hair.

“I'm your father. Most people call me Mr. Jarvis, including your mother but you can call me Papa or Dad or Apa. I think your mother would like if you called me Apa. She'll be teaching you Hungarian along with English.” He spoke to her belly softly.

Ana smiled and rubbed her stomach lightly as the baby moved. “I would like very much to teach them Hungarian.”

He nodded and looked at her. “I wouldn't have it any other way. I know that you are proud of your roots and I want our baby to be proud too.” 

She nodded and leaned back closing her eyes. She relaxed as Edwin continued to babble on to the baby talking about all of their friends around them. She didn't even realize that she was tired but after a few minutes, she fell asleep.

Edwin looked up eventually noticing that his wife had fallen asleep. He smiled gently and placed one last kiss to her stomach before he stood up. He moved and carefully lifted her up. He held her close and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and kissed her cheek.

Ana woke up when she was laid on the bed. She opened her eyes and looked at Edwin tiredly.

“Hello, darling, go back to sleep.” He told her gently and stroked her cheek. 

She shook her head. “I need to get changed.” She murmured and sat up slowly.

“I'll help you.” He pressed a kiss to her temple before going to grab her nightgown.

She got up and followed her husband. With his help she got changed into her nightgown then she laid back on the bed.

Edwin kissed her cheek. “I'll be back.” 

She nodded. “Okay. I love you, Mr. Jarvis.” 

“I love you, Mrs. Jarvis.” He smiled and went to get changed and settled for bed. He returned a few minutes later and smiled when he saw that she was fast asleep already.

He got into bed with her and draped his arm over her stomach lightly. “Sleep well.” He murmured and kissed her cheek.

Ana curled into her husband and sighed quietly in her sleep.

Edwin smiled and held her close. He closed his eyes and happily fell asleep with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I've been thinking about what else to do with this fic, I have a few chapters already written out but I need some filler chapters. I figured the best place to get inspiration was from the people who read it so does anyone have any itch they need scratched or anything they've been dying to read?


	6. Chapter 6

She had been getting ready for bed when she got the call. She had assumed, or more of hoped, that it was her husband. He had been gone for the past few days helping Ms. Carter with something and he had been trying to call every night. Neither of them liked the fact that they were apart while she was pregnant but he was going a little stir crazy. She was surprised when she picked it up and heard Peggy's voice on the other end. 

“Oh, hello, Ms. Carter, is everything alright?” She asked.

“Mrs. Jarvis, I'm calling about your husband,” Peggy said her voice full of worry. “He's been in an accident. We were on our way back actually and a car started to chase us.” She started to explain.

Ana cut the other woman off. “I will be there soon.” She said trying to stay calm for the baby's sake. She honestly didn't care what had happened. She just cared about her husband. “Thank you for calling, Ms. Carter.” She murmured before she hung up the phone. 

She leaned back against the wall and allowed herself to start crying. She rested her hand on her stomach and closed her eyes tightly. After a few minutes of sobbing, she composed herself and quickly grabbed the keys to one of Howard's cars. She found the car and got in driving herself to the hospital.

When she arrived she rushed inside and found Peggy. She froze at the sight of her though. She had blood on her shirt that Ana could only assume was her husband's.

Peggy rushed over to Ana. “Mrs. Jarvis, I'm so sorry. I should have-”

Ana cut her off once again. “We can not change what's happened.” She said and took a deep breath. 

Peggy nodded and wrapped her arm around the other woman carefully. “Do you want to see him?” She asked. “I never got the chance to tell you that it isn't too bad.”

“Yes, yes please take me to him.” Ana looked at Peggy tears still in her eyes.

Peggy nodded and lead her into the small room where Edwin was.

Ana rushed over when she saw Edwin laying in the bed. He had a bandage around his head and his hand was wrapped as well. “Edwin.” She said and took his hand that wasn't wrapped.

“Ana.” He sat up wincing a bit. “You shouldn't be here. I told Peggy not to call. The stress isn't good.” He murmured.

“And you thought you could hide this from me?” She asked and shook her head. “Thank you for calling me, Peggy.” She told the other woman.

Peggy nodded. “You are very welcome. I'm going to leave you two alone for a bit while I call Daniel.”

Ana smiled gently and nodded. She looked at her husband and sighed. “You scared me.”

“I was trying not to.” He told her. “I'm really okay. It's only a few stitches on my forehead and my hand. They're releasing me soon and I'll be okay.”

She moved and kissed him suddenly. “You're such an idiot.”

“Thank you.” He chuckled and squeezed her hand. “How are you doing? How is the baby?”

“We're okay.” Ana took his hand and moved pressing it to her stomach. “They've been moving like crazy. I still wish you could feel it.”

“I will soon.” Edwin smiled gently and rubbed her belly lightly. “Baby Jarvis still needs to grow. I can be a very patient man though.”

“No, you can't be.” She laughed softly and rested her hand next to his.

He chuckled. “You know me so well.” He said and looked at her gently. “The next few days I am going to pamper you.”

“No, the next few days you're going to take it easy because you're injured.” She reached up and stroked his cheek. 

He smiled gently and looked at her. “We can compromise.”

“I suppose we could find a compromise.” She agreed and smiled.

He was about to reply when he felt a movement under his hand. His eyes widened and he looked down at his hand. 

Ana looked at him before looking down. “Did you feel it?” She asked.

Edwin nodded and smiled widely rubbing the spot gently. “Yes, yes, I felt our baby.” He laughed lovingly and looked up at her.

She smiled widely at the awe on her husband's face. It was completely adorable and she was completely in love with him.

“That's our baby.” He murmured and leaned forward kissing her gently. 

She nodded slightly and kissed him back. “Our baby.”


	7. Chapter 7

Edwin frowned when he got home and was greeted by the scent of something burning. “Darling?” He called. “Is everything alright?” He walked into the kitchen and saw her standing there fanning a pan.

“Edwin.” Ana turned around and frowned. “I was trying to make something special.”

He walked over and grabbed the pan putting it in the sink. “You shouldn't be putting stress on yourself or the baby.”

“I wanted to make something special.” She looked down tears in her eyes. 

“Hey, it's okay.” He pulled her close and rubbed her back gently.

“You weren't supposed to be home yet.” Ana leaned into him.

“I got done early because-” Edwin started.

“It's your birthday.” She let out a shaky breath.

He nodded. “Yes. I didn't want to make a big fuss about it.”

“You never want to.” She pulled back and wiped her eyes. “So I wanted to do something special and made you some gerbeaud cake but when I was making the jam it started to burn.” She started to cry again.

“Hush, darling, it's okay, we can make some together.” He held her close rubbing her back.

“I'm sorry, I'm so emotional.” She whispered. 

“You're allowed to be emotional, my darling, you're rather pregnant.” He pulled back a bit gently placing his hands on either side of her stomach. “And you did not need to do anything for my birthday. The fact that you are carrying our child is enough of a gift to last me a lifetime.”

“You're so sweet.” Ana looked at him more tears falling from her eyes. She had been rather emotional in the last few weeks and she felt bad for putting Edwin through all of it. 

Edwin smiled at her and wiped her tears away. "Now why don't we make the jam together? I love cooking with you."

She nodded and took a calming breath. "Okay."

He kissed her forehead before pulling away. He disposed of the burned jam before helping her start a new batch.

They worked together in the kitchen. It was like a well-oiled machine. They made the jam and layered it in the pastries to make the cake. When it was finished Edwin got a large piece for them to share and they sat in the living together to eat it.

Ana sat down on the couch and set the plate of cake on her belly.

Edwin looked at his wife and laughed softly. "You are ridiculous."

"I am just taking advantage of our situation." Ana smiled.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Shall we taste this cake now?" He asked.

She nodded and got a bite on the fork offering it to him.

He happily took the bite and hummed. "It is delicious. Thank you, Mrs. Jarvis."

"You're welcome." She took a bite and smiled widely at him. "Happy birthday, Mr. Jarvis."


	8. Chapter 8

Before they knew it, it was the big day for Peggy and Daniel. Edwin woke up bright and early and made breakfast for his wife and the bride, who had stayed the night in the mansion. He set up two trays and carried the first one to Peggy letting his wife sleep in an extra few minutes.

After he brought the tray to Peggy he carried the second tray to Ana. He gently set the tray on the side table and sat on the edge of the bed next to his sleeping wife. He moved and gently stroked her arm “Ana, my love.” He murmured and leaned forward kissing her cheek. 

Ana opened her eyes slowly and looked at her husband. A soft smile appearing on her lips. “Good morning, drágám.” She murmured and moved her hand gently stroking her large belly.

“How are you feeling?” He asked and gently stroked her hair from her face.

“Pregnant.” She smiled and moved taking his hand.

He smiled and leaned forward gently helping her sit up. He kissed her cheek and gently stroked her stomach smiling widely when he felt a gentle kick from their baby. “I made breakfast for you. We have a big day ahead of us.”

For most of the morning, Ana stayed in bed. She was two weeks away from her due date and Edwin insisted she rests. She didn't protest though because it was hard for her to get around now. Peggy understood though and she didn't mind getting ready in their room so Ana could be there. 

It wasn't until the afternoon that she got up and started to get ready. She got her dress on and sat doing her hair when Edwin walked in wearing his tux. “Hello, Mr. Jarvis.” She smiled when she saw him in the mirror.

“Hello, my love, how are you doing?” He asked.

“I am quite alright.” She assured him as she finished pinning her hair up. “Is there a specific reason you are here other than hovering over me?” She asked.

“Yes, actually. Mr. Sousa just arrived and some guests are arriving as well.” He told her.

She nodded and moved pushing herself up to stand. Even being 38 weeks pregnant she looked stunning. Her dress fell perfectly over her body and her hair was gorgeous and neat.

Edwin rushed to her side and huffed when she pushed his hand away. “Darling, you shouldn't be getting up and down on your own.”

“Edwin, I am pregnant not dying.” She assured him and straightened her dress. She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. “You look handsome as ever.”

Edwin wrapped his arms around her as well and smiled. “Thank you and you look absolutely stunning. I dare say you may outshine the bride.” He teased.

“I heard that,” Peggy said as she walked out of the en suite bathroom where she had been putting on her dress.

Edwin looked up and smiled widely. “You look stunning as well, Ms. Carter.” He assured her still holding his wife close to his side.

“You look perfect.” Ana beamed and looked at her husband. “Edwin, dear, could you help Peggy get her veil on?” She asked.

Edwin nodded. “Of course as long as you sit while I do.” He said and guided her to sit down again before he walked over to Peggy.

Soon her veil was secured and everything was ready. 

“I suppose I should go find my seat,” Ana said and this time she accepted her husband's help to stand.

“I'll help you then I'll be back to walk you down the aisle.” He looked at Peggy.

Peggy nodded and smiled. “Thank you and while you're out there please make sure Daniel hasn't runoff.” She teased and watched as they left.


End file.
